Pranks, Jokes, and Lullabys
by NinjaYuuki
Summary: This little story is about Fred, George, and my character Elizabeth. Fred and Elizabeth like each other...but...you'll just have to read to find out.


_----"Do you believe in magic?"_

" _Me? Nah. There's no way."---_

" Bloody hell! I regret ever saying it!" With a grunt, the girl pulled her luggage through the stone wall of Platform 9 ¾. She was entering her sixth year at Hogwarts.

A long time ago, she had told her older brother how magic was preposterous and it could never happen. When she found out she was enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her outlook changed on magic. _It does exist…_

" Ah! There's Elizabeth!"

" Aye, George! Darrr she blows!"

The girl known as Elizabeth stiffened at the sound of the twins by the names of Fred and George. " Weaselys…" she muttered.

"Nice to see you too." Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

" I take it you'll be sitting with us on the way there? Hmm…?" George asked, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"Of course. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Elizabeth snickered. " Though, you two, I don't want any pranks on me this year! It took me all summer to get that smell out of my robes…" she muttered.

" Of course not, fair lady." George said, bowing his head.

" Just what would happen if we did?" Fred asked,

" You don't want to know." She replied darkly.

" Ooh Scary" the two chanted.

The three laughed harmony, but stopped when they were at the doors of the train.

" Harry! Harry Potter!" Elizabeth shouted. She had grown attached to the Boy That Lived; calling him her "little brother."

Harry smiled and waved to her. " Hello"

" You're in your fourth year, right! Eeek! You're moving right along!" she said, hugging Harry,

" Glad to see you're excited for me…" Harry chuckled against her. " Well, there's Fred and George…Where's Ron?" he asked, looking up at the twins.

" Ron…Hmm… Ron… Doesn't ring a bell. Do you know anyone named Ron, Fred?" George asked his brother.

" Can't say I do." Fred replied with a shake of his ginger head.

" Ha. Ha. Very Funny." Ron popped up behind his brothers; Hermione right beside him.

" Hermione!" Elizabeth squealed. The two had become friends because of the boys. It was hard to be the only girl in a trio. They had to stick together.

" Lizzy" Hermione giggled.

The two hugged each other for a while. Sort of like the Tohru/ Kisa sort of hug. With the hearts going everywhere.

" Okay. Getting on the train." Ron mumbled. Harry smiled and followed after Ron.

" Girls." They both chuckled.

-ONTHETRAIN-

After a while of laughter and memories, Elizabeth was staring out the window as Fred and George slept. " It's too quiet when you two sleep." She muttered, looking to the slumbering twins.

" Who said I was snoozing?" Fred opened one eye and looked to Elizabeth.

" Ah…So you haven't been sleeping for an hour now?"

" Me? Nah" Fred grinned, both eyes now fluttering open.

" You're so crazy, Fred… How does your family put up with you?" she asked, playing with a tendril of her brown hair.

" I'm not sure…Really, it's like they don't get tired of them." Fred shrugged and sat up to be beside her.

" Ah…something you drive me insane, but I've gotten a little used to it." Elizabeth stared out of the window again.

" You have, have you? Well, can't have that now, can we?" Fred grinned.

George opened an eye and looked across the room at Elizabeth and Fred. He smiled and turned over, falling back asleep. He had known about his brother's "secret."

With a yawn, Elizabeth dropped her head onto Fred's shoulder. " I'm sleepy…Wake me when we get there, Fred. Okay?"

" I'll try to remember." Fred said, giving her a pat on the head.

-AFEWHOURSLATER-

" Elizabeth. Hey, Lizzy, wake up!" Fred nudged her a few times.

" Nnn? Are we already there?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

" Almost. It would be good to get ready to get off.." he replied.

" Right. Good thinking… For once." She said, playfully.

" I should take offense to that, but I won't." Red laughed.

" Shouldn't we wake George?" Elizabeth asked, looking across the room at the sleeping twin.

" Go ahead." Fred said, shrugging.

" George Wake up" she said, leaning over and nudging him.

" Eeeeeeeh Fine." He muttered, slowly opening his eyes.

" Well, hello there sleepy head." She chuckled and gently waved her hand.

" You two didn't make out while I slept, did you?" George asked, rubbing his eyes.

" DID WE WHAT!"

" GEORGE!"

" Tee hee hee."

" Why would you say such a thing? Hmph! The sooner we get to Hogwarts the better!" Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the two. " You two are unbelievable!"

Fred sent his brother a nasty glare, then did the same.

George shrugged and looked out the window. " We're there."

" And it's about bloody time too!" Elizabeth opened the luggage compartment and pulled her suitcase out, " accidentally" hitting Fred on the head.

" Yowch! Watch it!" he squawked.

" Hmph." With a turn of her head, Elizabeth stormed out of the room.

Ron and Harry were outside of the door. They both blinked at Elizabeth, then to Fred and George.

" Lover's quarrel?" Ron asked.

" Like you would even know what one is." Fred mumbled, brushing past them.

" Ron, was it just me…or was Elizabeth crying?" Harry asked, tugging on Ron's sleeve.

" Elizabeth! Hey, wait up!" Fred yelled at her.

" Get away from me, Fred Weasely!" Elizabeth shouted, continuing to stomp on.

" Ugh! Lizzy! You're gong to let something George said bother you? I'm ashamed of you!" Fred told her.

She stopped where she was when he said that. " Ashamed of me! I'm ashamed of you! From what you said after that…! If you like me, why can't you just tell me?" she then turned to walk away.

Fred slowed down to a stop." Do…what?"

" You heard me." Elizabeth snapped as she began to walk away.

Fred's cheeks were now tinted pink. " I will… later…" he sighed.

" Elizabeth Mimson!"

At the sound of her full name, Elizabeth exited the train and became part of the line of students waiting for the next for of transportation in.


End file.
